1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves catheters usable in medical treatments of a condition of a living body, and more particularly, catheters that can release antimicrobial agents, antibiofilm agents, electric radiation, or ultrasound radiation.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art can be reviewed via the following issued patents, the full disclosures of which are all incorporated herein by this reference:                U.S. Pat. No. 6,235,024 Catheters System Having Dual Ablation Capability        U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,723 Methods And Apparatus For Reducing Tracheal Infection        U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,812 Coated Medico-Surgical Devices        U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,167 Methods And Apparatus For Reducing Tracheal Infection Using Subglottic Irrigation, Drainage And Servoregulation Of Endotracheal Tube Cuff Pressure        U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,648 Device For Intratracheal Ventilation And Intratracheal Pulmonary Ventilation Including Reverse Venturi        U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,625 Esophageal-Tracheal Double Lumen Airway        U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,074 Body Insertion Tube With Anesthetic Jacket        U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,939 Endotracheal Tube For Topical Substance Delivery And Associated Method Of Use        U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,062 Endotracheal Tube Having Irrigation Means        U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,864 Emergency Ventilation Tube        U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,493 Endotracheal Tube        
Although some prior endotracheal tubes have means for releasing into a body various medications, including steroids, antibiotics, irrigants, lubricants, antimicrobial agents, and antibiofilm agents, those same endotracheal tubes do not also have means for releasing into a body electrical energy, or means for releasing ultrasound energy, for therapeutic purposes. What is needed is an endotracheal tube that has means for releasing both medications and energy, for both treatment and prevention of physical problems.